


Falling in Love

by Cdngirl_85



Series: 30 Prompts Excerise [28]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: This is the 5 things that Oliver first fell in love with Felicity.





	Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the things that made Oliver fall in love with Felicity...
> 
> Enjoy!!

As Oliver sat looking at his wife and son sitting by the kitchen, Felicity was helping William with his math homework. As he thinks about how his life has changed in the last few years, one thing that hasn’t changed was how much he was in love with Felicity Smoak. It might have been a slow burn as Thea would call it, but it’s always been there. Starting small at first but it grew in to something that ingulfed his whole heart.

Oliver fell in with Felicity’s smile first, the way she tilted her head when she knew he was lying about being in a bad neighborhood. The way her mouth widens as she looked up at him with the red pen hanging out of her fingers. In the five years he’s been away, this was the first time he as felt something other then anger. He felt a happiness that he’s hasn’t felt since the last time he was here in Staring City when he was with Argus.

When she joined the team and he got to know her, her mouth was second thing he fell in love with. Sexual innuendos and random babbles made him aware of her mouth. But it would something that he finds himself watching at down times. The way she would bite her bottom lip when was working some coding or rest her pen top between her lips when she was staring at him doing his work-out on the Salmon Ladder. Her mouth memorized him…and she didn’t even know how much his heart was slowly reaching out towards her.

It maybe weird but the next thing he fall in love was her fingers, the first time she touched him shirtless. The shock went through his skin immediately and her small fingers felt like heaven on his skin. When he rescued her from the count, the second her fingers touched his arm where he was shot the pain went away. When he grabbed her hand and her fingers around his, the sky-blue nails wrapped his hand. He felt like this is where his hand belongs, in hers as he told her that there was no choice to make. Watching her type away on the keyboard, he was memorized as he watched her type away.

When she told him that he looked like a hero, the beautiful blue eyes stared into his. Her eyes made him believe it, her eyes always made him feel like he could do anything. The way they sparkled when the light would it them, he smiled as he got lost in them for a few minutes. He could spend the rest of his life looking into these and find something in new in them every time he stares into them. 

The way that her brain works everyday makes him fall even harder for her. Watching her solve problems either for the Green Arrow or herself. Her intelligence makes her intimidating to him, but it also turns him on. This makes him want to be better for her. The way she makes him stop and think about things before doing something he will regret. When she told him to come over and check out the new trick arrow spec she came up with. When he looks at the specs and sees what her beautiful brain came up with, he stared at her head. It was getting harder and harder not to lean down and give her a kiss on the forehead. All he could do for now was lay his hand on her shoulder and give it a squeeze. 

Snapping back to the present, he stared at his wife and smiled at her as she looked up. Smiling back at him, there is a lot more things that he loves about her but those 5 things were the things he fell in love with first.


End file.
